Murder Trial
by XAmiX
Summary: Kagome’s last scream was from the top of her building at the twenty third floor. Neighbors were wondering were this scream might have come from. Kagome was now murdered and Inuyasha was thought to be the murderer.Is it really Inuyasha? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**In The Beginning- Chapter One**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own most of the character in this story but I have created this plot 

Kagome's last scream was from the top of her building at the twenty third floor. Neighbors were wondering were this scream might have come from. Kagome was now murdered and Inuyasha was thought to be the murderer.

* * *

We are here today at the murder trial of Kagome.Kagome was thrown out of the twenty third floor of her dorm. She died instantly. My client here Inuyasha is suspected to be the murderer, but I'm here to prove all of you wrong. May I please call Songo (a close friend of kagome's) up to the stand? 

Hi my name is Songo and I'm a close friend of Kagome, I'm here to tell you what I know.Kagome came from school tired and stressed. Inuyasha had been there the night before. She remembered there argument and broke down crying. She called me and told me that apparently Inuyasha hurt her in a physical or verbal manner, she wasn't very specific. I actually don't know what he did to her but Kagome told me that Inuyasha was angry when he saw Kagome with her ex-boyfriend. After this Kagome started crying and I told her to rest so she could clear her mind up. I started thinking to my self was Inuyasha jealous? I didn't really know the answer but he seemed really angry the days to come. He was walking down the hallway while I was walking towards Kagome's room that morning to check up on her and he had an angry look on his face like he was about to kill or something. I got kind of scared and went to kagome's house after that.

Kevin (Inuyasha's Lawyer): What time was it exactly when Inuyasha was in the hallway?

Songo: (One of Kagome's close friends): It was in the morning of the same day she died.

Kevin: When exactly do you remember her screaming?

Songo: I actually wasn't in the building when Kagome died.

Kevin: Where were you the day Kagome died?

Songo: I went grocery shopping. I had a lot of stuff missing from my fridge.

Kevin: Don't you have school?

Songo: I had a spare.

Kevin: So during your spare you decided to leave the school to grocery shop?

Songo: Correct

Kevin: What student is dumb enough to buy grocery's on there spare?

Songo: I'm not stupid I just couldn't go any other time and besides I didn't go to my last period class.

Kevin: When was your last period class?

Songo: I believe 1:30 pm

Kevin: Where were you at 1:30pm?

Songo: By then I might have been home.

Kevin: Hmm... This is funny because at 2:15pm was the time kagome might have gotten back from home making you able to hear the screams.

Songo: Are you accusing me of lying?

Kevin: No, not exactly. Until you tell me were you were or why you didn't here the screams I won't be able to believe many things you say and you might be considered as suspect.

Songo: Ok, after I got home I put the food in the fridge and then I took a shower, I'm not sure if kagome's screams were loud enough for me to hear.

Kevin: Judge may we please have a quick reassess.

Judge: There will be a reassess and we will continue this Murder Trial the same time tomorrow. This court is officially adjourned.

* * *

Kevin: "Mary I think we might have a break in the case" 

Mary: "Already? Damn your good"

Kevin: "Well this girl named Songo claims she was grocery shopping when kagome died, she had a spare the same day kagome died. By what she told me I found out she was infact home when Kagome dies. She made a bogus claim that she was taking a shower. Since this girl isn't keeping her facts straight she might be the one"

Mary: "Wow, that's good and guess what I have good news for you to!"

Kevin: "What is it exactly?"

Mary: "We found the first set of finger prints and it might belong to Songo but the bad news is it might belong to Inuyasha to"

Kevin: "Well, it's not good but it's not bad. I honestly don't know what to think at the moment. Tell me what happened when you get the results"

Mary: "Sure thing"

AN: Hey, Well I'm really proud to be writing a story and yes I'm well known for writing the smallest chapters. I try to write more but it just doesn't work out sorry. Well if you like the stories please review. I stopped making my other story due to not a lot of people giving me reviews  But I'm planning on making a new chapter when people start reviewing or I get more then 10 reviews. See you next time bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bingo!-Chapter Two **

**Disclaimer**- I do not own most of the character in this story but I have created this plot

Angie: "I can't believe this, as Kagome's lawyer I am strongly appalled. What do you mean it might not be Inuyasha! He was her boyfriend for gods sakes and he won't talk!"

Lisa: "Sorry Mam, I'm not the detective on this case I only report it to you"

Angie: "Well next time report something that my ears would like to hear!"

Lisa: "Yes Mam"

* * *

George (Angie's close friend): "So I hear you don't have a break on the case write?"

Angie: "yes"

George: "Well I think we should go to the scene of the crime to find out more information"

Angie: "Don't we need permission or something"

George: "I got connections, just meet me there tomorrow afternoon before you go to the Murder trial"

Angie: "Sure"

* * *

Alex: "well, well what have we got here? The keys you've been waiting for. Make sure you don't loose them or anything"

George: "Thanks, I owe you big time"

Alex: "No need to worry, I owed you from way back"

Angie: _Were is he…?_

George: "Sorry to keep you waiting, how long have you been waiting?"

Angie: "Only a couple of minutes, you got the keys?"

George: "No I don't, I brought you hear so we can stand on the door step of the murder scene and do nothing until the investigating team comes here"

Angie: "Oh how funny!"

George: "ok, let's go in then but make sure you don't touch anything"

Angie: "Don't worry, I girl doesn't come to the scene of the crime unprepared, I brought these plastic gloves here have one"

George "Thanks, so lets hurry up we don't have all day"

* * *

Songo: "Do you think I'm going to give finger prints to a person who comes to my door step with out specifying who they are?

Mary: "Sorry, my name is Mary and I'm form the investing team of the Kagome Higurashi case"

Songo: "Oh well you could have said so , I'd be glad to give you my finger prints seeing that I am not a criminal!"

Mary: "Ok well could you come with me to the Police department were I will take you finger prints there and a DNA test"

Songo: "Ok, but I don't have a car"

Mary: "Ill drive you"

* * *

Kevin" We have one hour before the trial and you have what? Nothing!"

Mary: "Well actually I do have something"

Kevin: "and what might that be?"

Mary: " There was two new finger prints found, one matches songo"

Kevin: " Yes, I knew that bitch did it"

Mary "But-"

Kevin: " I knew if you brought me good new there would also be some bad"

Mary: " Well the second pair of finger prints belonged to Inuyasha"

Kevin: "What! Now were does this put me!"

Mary: "I guess you have to come up with something smart to say in court!"

* * *

AN: Well, well some suspense I see :) well i thought of making a second chapter since i was really bored! but i hope you like it. I have exams coming up in school so I won't be writing for awhile 2-days lol! Well see you next time ( I hope I get more reviews!) bye! PS: thanx to the people who reviewed my first chapter! 


End file.
